


As We Lay In Bed

by KurtbastianIsForever



Series: Don't Let Me Go [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Snoring Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianIsForever/pseuds/KurtbastianIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thinks about his strong feelings for Sebastian as they sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Lay In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I've really fallen in love with writing this series so much it's not even funny.  
> After this part I'm thinking of making one about how Sebastian came to term with his feelings for Kurt over the years, or about the first time he comforted Kurt when Blaine first cheated, or both.  
> Tell me which one you would like to read or if you would like me to write both. Also, feel free to suggest ideas for this series so I can write something you guys would love to read. Enjoy!

Kurt turns over in his bed and hums at the familiar heat of his lovers body next to him. 

After a long day of finishing up a class project, he had finally been able to crawl into bed and get some sleep. Oh how grateful he was that he didn't have any classes the following day.

Sebastian let's out a loud snore, something Kurt has become used to and has been able to sleep through for a while now. He chuckles at the sound of it, the fact that it sounds nonhuman and grizzly, almost like Sebastian is growling instead of snoring. 

He snuggles up closer to Sebastian's sleeping body, trying to make the most out of the heat he is exuding. It's nice and comfortable, the snoring becoming almost like a lullaby to him, sending him off into a great world of sleep. 

As he opens his eyes sleepily, he can't help but compare this to how he felt when sleeping next to Blaine all those months ago.

Back when he had loved Blaine, back before Blaine had ever cheated, the feeling of his body next to Kurt's felt almost as good as it did to have Sebastian next to him. It felt similar in the past, but now it felt so much better.

Another snore echos throughout the loft, leaving Kurt smiling widely and giggling silently. He would be very okay with having to put up with Sebastian's snoring for the rest of his life, as long as he remained this happy and content. 

And at this point, that thought seemed nothing but possible. It just made him realize how different his love for Sebastian was compared to his love for Blaine had been.

There were a lot of times where Kurt thought it was very possible him and Blaine wouldn't last forever, even before he had cheated. He was at times scared that him and Blaine could break in the future, that something would cause him and Blaine to stop having a future together.

But with Sebastian, he was always 100% sure that they would make it. That nothing could make them stop loving each other, that they would last forever, that they wouldn't break in the future, that nothing would cause them to stop having a future together.

And somehow he knew that he didn't just feel this way because they had recently started dating, even though dating for months shouldn't exactly be considered 'recently'. He felt this way because of how much he felt for Sebastian. His love for Sebastian was larger than his love for Blaine had ever been. 

In a way, Sebastian was pretty much Kurt's first real true love. At least, that's what he thought.

He gently kissed Sebastian's back, knowing it wouldn't wake him, and pressed his forehead against it. He began to wonder if Sebastian felt the same way. 

Unlike Kurt, Sebastian had never actually dated or held any form of feelings for anyone before. He had made it very clear that Kurt was the very first person he had ever fallen in love with, the very first person he had ever cared for in such an intimate way. 

Don't get him wrong, he didn't doubt Sebastian's feelings and he knew now that Sebastian would never do anything to hurt him or cause him distress. He just didn't know if Sebastian knew how to handle being in love with someone, if he knew what each feeling inside him involving Kurt was named or could be identified as.

He wondered if Sebastian's love for Kurt was just as big as Kurt's love for Sebastian was. He wondered that even if Sebastian's love was just as big, did he know it? Or did he need more time to realize such a thing?

He could always ask Sebastian himself, but he was honestly scared to. He didn't know how Sebastian would react and he was afraid of what Sebastian's answer would be. 

He tensed up and sighed at the thought of Sebastian being weirded out by how much Kurt loved him, or thinking that it was too soon to hold such strong feelings. 

"Kurt.....are you awake?" Sebastian whispered.

Kurt jumped slightly at the sudden voice. A small feeling of guilt welled up in the pit of his stomach as he realized his movement must of woken Sebastian up.

"Yeah I am. Did I wake you?" Kurt scooted to the side to give Sebastian some space. Sebastian in turn rolled over to where he was facing Kurt. A worried expression was sprawled acros his face, giving the sign that he knew something was bothering his boyfriend. He nodded.

"I woke up a couple minutes ago when you made out with my back. I was going to let you continue, but then you sighed and tensed up so I needed to see what was all of a sudden bothering my sweet princess." Sebastian smirked as he wrapped a arm under Kurt's neck, pulling him closer.

Kurt looked up, questioning if he should lie or say what he was really thinking. He decided on the latter, twiddling with Sebastian's sleeve as he gathered his courage.

"Well, I was just thinking about how much I love you and...." He blushed lightly as a feeling of embarrassment overtook him, realizing how cheesy he was starting to sound.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he waited for Kurt to continue, also noting how adorable he was blushing.

"And, I was thinking about how I love you way more than I ever loved Blaine and how I know I could never stop loving you this much no matter what. But that made me wonder if you...if you felt the same way too...I mean, I know you love me....but I don't know if you love me just as much as I love you. And I love you, like, _a lot._ In fact, I've never loved anyone this strongly before and it kinda scares me. It also scares me that you would think I was feeling so strongly for you way too fast, and that you don't feel the same." 

He licked his lips nervously, not daring to look Sebastian in the eyes after his little speech. The silence was torture to him, and after what felt like hours since he had finished talking, he looked up at Sebastian and gasped at what he saw.

Sebastian was blushing for the first time ever, so much that Kurt could see it in the darkness, and his eyes were filled with nothing but love, adoration, and.....tears. Sebastian looked as if he was about to burst into tears, instead having just one roll down his cheek.

They gazed at each other before Sebastian sat up, pulling Kurt with him and into a tight hug. Kurt drew in a breath as he wrapped his arms slowly around his lover's shaking body. 

"Kurt..." Sebastian said, his voice filled with nothing but happiness and joy. He kissed Sebastian's shoulder a few times before leaning out of the embrace and wiping the tears from Sebastian's face. Sebastian grinned and cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand.

"Kurt, I do. I also love you so much it scares me. I've never felt this way before, but I do know what I'm feeling. The way I feel about you, I know that it's something I'll never experience with anyone ever again, that it's something I don't want to experience with anyone else. Only you. I love you so much Kurt. So much." Sebastian's eyes twinkled as Kurt's watered. 

They connected their lips together and kissed each other as sweetly as they could. They both would describe it in the future as the most important and cherished kiss they had ever had. They pulled apart and hugged again, this time falling onto their sides. 

Kurt rubbed his hands up and down Sebastian's body while Sebastian kissed his forehead. "I love you." Kurt murmured.

Sebastian ran a hand through Kurt's hair while he replied, "I love you too Kurt." 

After a few more minutes, both men fell asleep in each other's arms, more sure of their love than they had ever been.


End file.
